


Тишина меж нами

by fandom_DC_2019, KisVani



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Not copy to another site, Translation, by Airawyn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Тиму есть в чем сознаться Кону.





	Тишина меж нами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Silence In Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619118) by [Airawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/pseuds/Airawyn). 



_Ты — тишина меж тем,_  
О чем я думаю и о чем я говорю.  
**\- Florence + The Machine, "No Light, No Light"**

Кон перекатился на кровати и закинул руки за голову.

— Это, — объявил он, — был невероятный секс.

Тим слегка улыбнулся, но промолчал.

Кон посмотрел на него.

— Ладно, что не так? Прошу, не говори, что тебе он таким не показался, мое эго этого не вынесет.

— А я-то думал, твое эго вынесет что угодно, — Тим улыбнулся шире и поцеловал Кона. — Мне тоже было круто. Лучше, чем я мог себе представить… Просто…

Его улыбка померкла, и он добавил:

— Я должен кое-что тебе рассказать. О том, что случилось, пока ты… пока тебя не было.

Кон приподнялся на локтях.

— Тим, прошу, не говори, что ты сейчас думал о Кэсси.

Тим поморщился.

— Не о Кэсси и не _во время_ секса.

— Тим, ты можешь мне все рассказать. Во-первых, мы даже не были вместе, когда я «умер», и, во-вторых, я же _умер_. Ты ничего мне не должен.

— Нет, должен, — тихо ответил Тим. — Но дело не в этом. Кон, ты обязан узнать, что я натворил…

— Найтвинг, — предположил Кон, садясь и опираясь на изголовье кровати. — Ты был с Диком, да?

Тим покраснел.

— Я избавился от этой глупой влюбленности, — сказал он. — Сейчас Дик мой брат. Я бы не стал… он бы не стал…

— Роуз, — предположил Кон. — Она давно на тебя запала, я бы не стал винить тебя за то, что ты ей поддался.

— Нет, — ответил Тим, его лицо покраснело еще сильнее.

— Закари Затара, — продолжил Кон.

— Что? Нет! — воскликнул Тим. — Он же не настолько плох.

Он соскочил с кровати и натянул штаны.

— Кон, прошу, прекрати угадывать, — Тим провел ладонью по волосам. — Все намного хуже, чем ты можешь себе вообразить.

— Да брось Тим, не устраивай сцен, — ответил Кон. — Все не может быть настолько плохо, это же не был Ра’с аль Гул или… — он замолчал, заметив выражение лица Тима. — _Серьезно?_

— Я же говорил, — жалобно пробормотал Тим.

Кон перебрался к краю кровати и взял его за руку.

— Прости. Не мне осуждать кого-то за отношения с суперзлодеями. Помнишь Нокаут? 

Он потащил Тима на кровать, но тот отдернул руку.

— Ты думал, она может исправиться, — ответил Тим. — А я знал, что Ра’с — точно нет.

Он присел на край кровати.

Кон с помощью тактильного телекинеза обернул покрывало вокруг плеч Тима.

— Тим, мне не важно, что ты сделал, — мягко сказал он. — Я люблю тебя несмотря ни на что.

Тим удивленно взглянул на Кона. Тот пожал плечами.

— Да, люблю.

Тим улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Тогда поговори со мной, — попросил Кон.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь знать? — уточнил Тим.

— Да, — ответил Кон. — Ты беспокоишься, что я могу подумать, так расскажи и будешь знать наверняка.

Тим коснулся покрывала на плечах.

— У меня была черная полоса.

— Я помню, — ответил Кон.

Тим покачал головой.

— Это было потом. Уже после. Веришь или нет, но мне было хуже до того, как я узнал, что вы с Бартом живы. Среди моих близких половина была мертва, вторая — считала, что я сошел с ума. Я больше не был Робином. Я не знал, кто я. Ра’с аль Гул был единственным, кто поверил мне, когда я сказал, что Брюс жив.

_Он стоял на балконе в Багдаде, Ра’с говорил ему на ухо, трое убийц-ниндзя держались в комнате за ними, и его накрыло осознанием, что впервые за долгое время он не один._

— Я переходил границы тут и там. Я не стал бы убивать и не позволил бы другому убить за меня, но остальное было допустимо. Он пришел ко мне и предлагал столь многое...

_— Тимоти, — прозвучал глубокий голос с аристократическими нотками, рука коснулась его лица. — Согласись править со мной, и я дам тебе власть, которой ты никогда не видел, богатство, рядом с которым состояние Уэйнов будет казаться карманной мелочью, и удовольствие, Тимоти, я могу дать тебе удовольствие..._

Тим поежился. 

— Я не согласился ни на что из этого. Только на секс.

_Его волосы седые на висках. Морщины на лице. Семь сотен лет, и это единственные признаки возраста. Но его руки, о, у его рук семь сотен лет опыта, а его тело и его губы заставляли Тима выгибаться от удовольствия, задыхаться и желать большего._

— Он был лучше меня? — спросил Кон.

Тим выдавил улыбку.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Кон, я годами мечтал коснуться тебя. С реальностью ничто не сравнится.  
_  
Ра’с был другим. Жестче, безжалостнее, он желал делать то, чего Тим никогда не смел себе представить. Он доводил его до грани и оставлял дрожать на ней, он ждал до тех пор, пока Тим не начнет молить перейти эту грань._

_И Тим молил._

— Он был с тобой жесток? — спросил Кон.

Тим помотал головой.

_Только в том, что давало больше удовольствия, чем боли. Тим отвечал ему тем же. Ра’с показывал ему власть, а Тим был хорошим учеником. Он ставил Ра’са аль Гула, главу Лиги Убийц, на колени. Тим путался пальцами в его волосах, и убийца тысяч подчинялся его воле._

— Ты вернешься к нему? — спросил Кон.

— Нет, — ответил Тим. — Никогда.

_Разве что снова окажется на дне, потерянным, одиноким, мучительно ищущим свое место в мире и нуждающимся в чьих-то прикосновениях._

Кон похлопал по второй подушке, и Тим лег рядом с ним.

— Ты сможешь меня простить? — спросил он.

Кон погладил его по волосам и поцеловал в лоб.

— Ты не сделал ничего плохого, — сказал он, — злодей или нет, он все равно живой человек, и я рад, что ты нашел кого-то, когда никого не было рядом.

— Он — ужасный человек, — произнес Тим. — Убийца и даже хуже.

— Тогда я рад, что ты не вышел за него замуж, — легко ответил Кон. — Мы все совершаем ошибки и принимаем неудачные решения.

Он сделал паузу и уточнил:

— Ты так себя наказывал?

— Я не наказывал себя, Кон, — сказал Тим. — Не совсем.  
_  
Его живот скрутило виной._

_— Ты заслужил, Тимоти, — сказал Ра’с, его рука скользнула ниже, прижалась сильнее, Тим выдохнул. — Заслужил удовлетворения._

_Это было именно то, чего он заслуживал. Не прикосновений тех, кто погиб, или тех, кто предал его. Только прикосновений этого любовника, чьи руки еще грязнее, чем у него._

— Конечно нет, — тихо ответил Кон, он коснулся щеки Тима и поцеловал его.

— У меня была черная полоса, — повторил Тим. — Теперь уже нет.

Он снова стянул штаны и скользнул под одеяло, к Кону.  
_  
— Я могу вернуть его тебе, — сказал Ра’с. — Клона. Это в моих силах._

_— Только не ты, — ответил Тим. — Не хочу, чтобы ты его испортил._

_— О, Тимоти, — Ра’с улыбнулся. — Я позволю тебе сделать это самому._


End file.
